The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device and to the semiconductor device and can be used appropriately for, e.g., a manufacturing method of a resin-sealed semiconductor device using a lead frame and for the semiconductor device.
By mounting a semiconductor chip on the die pad of a lead frame, electrically connecting the plurality of pad electrodes of a semiconductor chip with the plurality of leads of the lead frame via a plurality of wires, and then sealing the semiconductor chip including the pad electrodes, the die pad, the leads, and the wires in a resin, a semiconductor device in the form of a semiconductor package can be manufactured.
Each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-23134 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-113021 (Patent Document 2), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-57067 (Patent Document 3) describes a technique related to a resin-sealed semiconductor device using a lead frame.